


Good Long Line of Praises

by aliveanddrunkonsunlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual praising, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveanddrunkonsunlight/pseuds/aliveanddrunkonsunlight
Summary: Jaime liked to talk during sex.This was hardly surprising to Brienne, who has listened to him go on at length about why he prefers coffee over tea, which championship season of the King’s Landing Knights was the best and why, and the benefits of his favorite t-shirt. (It was a good t-shirt. She often stole it when she was at his place.)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 53
Kudos: 146
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	Good Long Line of Praises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayJayTeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJayTeal/gifts).



> Partially inspired [by this drawing](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJGmM2FhO6n/)
> 
> Thanks to my beta, unadulteratedkr!

**Prompt** : Brienne responds so well when Jaime talks in bed. This time she tries to reciprocate and strikes upon a number of descriptions that work well, then the one that works the best (that being declarations of love).

*

Jaime liked to _talk_ during sex. 

This was hardly surprising to Brienne, who has listened to him go on at length about why he prefers coffee over tea, which championship season of the King’s Landing Knights was the best and why, and the benefits of his favorite t-shirt. (It was a good t-shirt. She often stole it when she was at his place.)

Perhaps what is more surprising is that Jaime is not _just_ talk. He is good in bed. Ridiculously, _phenomenally_ good. 

She is the one left speechless afterwards. The nerves in her fingers and toes tingling so much, it almost hurts to move, so she simply curls up next to Jaime, allowing him to soothe her. His hands trace circles on her hip, his fingertips map the freckles dusted across her shoulders and down her arms, his breath is steady and deep in her ear and hers slows to match it. 

Brienne wishes she were better at returning his verbal enthusiasm. She tries, but it always sounds silly or she loses her nerve all together. After a few months together, she concludes that she will never match Jaime in that regard and tries to find other ways to please him (which isn’t difficult.) 

They spend most of their time together now, but Jaime had visited Lannisport over the weekend for his brother’s birthday, and she is oddly nervous about seeing him tonight. Brienne has just gotten out of the shower after a run and is dressed in soft leggings and a sweatshirt, her legs spread out in front of her across the couch, idly flipping through various shows on the Knightflix platform. When he knocks on the door, she calls out, “It’s open, you dope.” 

He kisses her like he’s been gone for months, instead of merely a weekend. “Hi,” he murmurs against her mouth, which makes her laugh, and when he kisses her again, she relaxes into it. 

Jaime flops down in the space in between her legs, content to cuddle up with her on the couch. He moves backwards, back resting against her chest, his head nestled against her shoulder. Brienne’s leg is tucked against the couch cushions by his weight, but she moves it, loosely wrapping it around his hip. “I missed you,” she tells him and he sighs against her, his hand tracing circles on her knee absently. 

He tips his chin up like a cat stretching towards the sun and she plants a soft kiss to his forehead. “I missed you, too,” he murmurs, the low scrape of his voice vibrating against her chest. 

She smiles. “Do you want to watch something?”

“I think I just want to lie here for a minute.” He turns his head so he can press a kiss to her neck. 

“Did the kids wear you out?” Jaime coaches a rec league soccer team for seven to nine year olds and tonight had been one of their practices. Last year, Brienne’s workplace partnered with the rec league and as part of one of their programs and she agreed to coach a team for a season. She snarked back at the cocky, infuriating coach who enjoyed teasing her mercilessly, then effectively shut him up when her team beat his, and they called a truce long enough to go out for coffee. Since then, her job had gotten more demanding and she didn’t have time to coach any more (although Jaime had suggested they co-coach a team next year.) 

“Not any more than usual.” He chuckles and reaches up to thread his fingers through Brienne’s hand at his shoulder. “Would you...run your fingers through my hair?” His voice is a near whisper, as if simply asking might place some sort of burden on her. Jaime is always generous, but he rarely asks for things, so Brienne is happy to return the favor. 

“Of course,” she replies softly. There have been many nights spent curled up together on this very couch where she has stroked his hair while they watch TV or a movie, but she never realized how much Jaime enjoyed it. 

“How was your day?” Jaime’s body is cradled against her own and as she begins to run her fingers through his hair, she wonders if he can hear the beat of her heart picking up, hammering a little harder against her chest.

“It was good. A rare quiet day.” When her nails scrape gently against his scalp, Jaime hums in satisfaction. 

“That feels really good. More of that, please.” His voice dips dangerously low, unfurling the desire locked tightly in her stomach. 

As she continues to run her fingers through his hair, nails creating a pleasant friction, Jaime loops an arm around her shoulder and stretches. His t-shirt rides up, exposing a strip of skin which is golden tanned, even in the winter. 

She loves him like this, comfortable enough with her to be open and vulnerable. His ease around her makes Brienne feel more secure, both in their relationship and in herself. She removes one hand from his hair, tracing her fingertips along his jawline, the scruff that grows there, and Jaime responds to her touch, tipping his chin up so she’ll kiss him. “You’re being so good,” she murmurs against his mouth without thinking, but Jaime’s whole body tenses as it slips from her lips. 

Brienne’s cheeks burn with blush, embarrassed by what she’s just said. She expects Jaime to sit up and crawl out of her lap, but instead, his fingers brush against the back of her neck. “What did you say?” When she forces herself to look at him, his green eyes are sharp and clear, and the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. Brienne swallows thickly. “Say it again,” he whispers and she catches the way his eyes burn brighter. 

“You’re being so good,” she repeats slowly, surprised at the unchartered territory they’ve wandered into. He tips his head back against her shoulder, making a pleased noise at the back of his throat. “You like that?” she asks, still a little stunned to have stumbled onto something he responds to so easily. 

“Yes,” Jaime nods his head, humming against her as he stretches again. His t-shirt rides even higher, which draws her eye to the rather clear outline in his pants. 

“ _Jaime_.” She sucks in a breath, surprised at how quickly her touch, her words, have affected him. But she allows a small smile, pleased at his reaction. 

He laughs into her neck. “I missed you. I can’t help it.” He tells her, sounding helpless one moment, the next, his eyebrow arching up, a challenge in his tone, “What are you going to do about it?” 

“I hate you,” she murmurs, but cannot deny the pulsing heat happening between her own legs.

“I happen to know that you don’t.” Jaime grins at her. 

She runs her fingers through the soft waves of his hair while her other hand snakes down his body, fingertips swirling along the strip of exposed skin, making his breath stutter. Brienne teases him, edging her fingers under the top of his jeans. Jaime’s whole body seizes up as he holds his breath, waiting. “Are you going to be good for me?” she asks, her voice dipping down to a husky register. Jaime’s eyes snap open and the heat in his gaze is worth whatever momentary embarrassment she might feel. 

“Yes,” he promises, nodding eagerly. Brienne reaches for the button on his jeans and listens to his subtle intake of breath. When she drops her hand over the bulge in his pants, he lets out a soft moan, his mouth nipping at her neck, scruff whispering against her cheek. She pulls down the zipper and he gasps as she slips her hand under the band of his boxer briefs. “Brienne.” 

She wrestles with his jeans, but can’t push them down with one hand or with Jaime in her lap, and both of them laugh as they wind up a tangle of limbs on the couch. “Bedroom?” she asks and he nods eagerly, tipping his chin up to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Jaime pulls off the fleece he’s wearing over his t-shirt and she hooks her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, tugging him towards her so swiftly he lets out an “oof” against her mouth. His lips are warm against hers, soft and comforting. Whether it is the change of location or being face to face with him now, Brienne’s nerves start to return, wondering if Jaime will want her to continue saying similar things. As he moves his mouth to her neck, his erection presses against her thigh, and his fingers begin to inch under her sweatshirt, warm against her skin. 

Jaime draws back to lift the sweatshirt over her head, green eyes flickering with heat when he sees she isn’t wearing a bra. “Gods,” he murmurs, tracing her growing blush with lips and tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as his wet, hot mouth covers her breast. 

Her hands tangle in his hair and she breathes his name, “Jaime.” 

“Talk to me, please,” he murmurs against her skin. Brienne freezes against him, her cheeks burning. He notices, drawing away from her and studying her face for a long moment. “I’m sorry,” Jaime says gently, his hand tracing reassuring circles on her hip. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I _liked_ when you did that earlier.” 

“You did?” Brienne squeaks, even though she saw the effect it had on him. She’s envious of how relaxed he seems to be about the whole thing, wondering what it would be like to go through life with the ease he does. 

“I really did.” He smiles and the way his eyes crinkle up at the edges makes her tug him towards her again, both of them toppling back onto the bed. Jaime laughs and rolls them over so she’s on top. 

She leans forward, nipping at his lower lip, and he whimpers against her. Over these past few months together, Brienne has begun to catalogue the many ways in which she is capable of stoking a hunger within Jaime and she revels in the various ways he reacts. He has always made her feel comfortable and safe. Words shouldn’t be any different. “Are there--are there things you want me to say?” 

His eyes smolder, two emeralds set into gold. “What you said before...I like knowing--” Jaime takes in a shuddering breath as her fingers sweep along the band of his boxers. She lowers her head, dropping her mouth to his happy trail. “Fuck.” His muscles flutter under her touch and she reaches up to pull down his jeans. Jaime sits up to help and as she slips back into his lap, he wraps his fingers around her wrist, his thumb whispering over the vein where her pulse is pounding. “I want to be good for you, Brienne.” 

“You’re always good for me,” she tells him, her voice low in his ear. His breath catches as she starts to move her hips ever so slightly against his. “You make me feel so good.” Brienne continues, her fingers inching into the hair at the nape of his neck as she drags her mouth across his. 

“Keep going,” he rasps against her. Brienne isn’t sure whether he means the way her hips are moving against his or the words, but it doesn’t matter, because she wants to do both. 

His mouth falls to her breast again, teeth teasing, her thighs clenching around him. “That feels so...I love when you do that with your mouth,” she huffs and Jaime lets out a rapturous groan against her. Her fingers trace the taut line of his shoulders and he shivers underneath her touch. 

He drags a hand down her spine, one of her favorite spots, and she can’t resist moving against him, brushing against his erection. Jaime grips her hips, a challenge in his eyes, as he holds her there. She sucks in a breath over her teeth, but can’t resist the smile pulling at her face. “I knew you didn’t like being good all the time.” 

“No, not all the time,” he agrees, giving her a rakish grin. “But I like being _yours_.” 

She leans down to kiss him and grinds her hips against his, the movement causing his breath to stutter, but then he is chasing after her with both mouth and hands. He tugs her tightly against him, slowly sliding the hard line of his cock over her leggings. “Jaime.” Her voice edges towards begging. 

“Tell me. I like hearing what you want.” 

She can’t stop the gyration of her hips now and the two of them are rutting against each other like teenagers dry humping in their parents’ basement, but she doesn’t care. Jaime makes her feel seventeen again and sometimes she needs that. Her job is emotionally exhausting on the best days and she’s so grateful every time Jaime makes her laugh. She doesn’t want to hold back with him. “I want…” her breaths are becoming more ragged as he presses heavy kisses to her mouth, her neck, down her chest, his fingers circling her nipple. “I want you to touch me.” 

He does as she says, his hand slipping inside her leggings, finding her wet and wanting. “Like this?” Brienne lets out a soft whimper as he begins to stroke her. Pressing his mouth near her ear, he asks, “Can I take off your leggings?” She nods, even though it means parting from him for a minute. Brienne climbs off his lap and drops down onto the mattress beside him, lifting her hips so he can pull them down her legs. It’s unfair that Jaime is still in his t-shirt and boxers and she is naked, spread out before him. 

“Take off your shirt,” she tells him, not intending it to be a command, but Jaime’s eyes sparkle, a hum of approval in his throat. 

“And these?” he asks, pointing to his boxers. 

“And those,” she agrees. Jaime makes a show of taking them off, which makes Brienne roll her eyes, but she laughs at his cheeky little smile. 

He lies down beside her on the mattress. “Gods, your voice is so fucking sexy,” he tells her, mouth brushing over hers. “Did you know that?” 

“No,” she says, a tremor in her tone. Jaime isn’t shy about the things he says in bed--some of which make her blush for days afterwards--but his compliments are always just for her. They’re personal, not generic, and it makes her feel even more comfortable with him, even more loved. She wants to be able to do the same for him. She wants to try. 

“It is. All husky and commanding but still gentle.” He traces the pads of his fingers down her arm and over the slight outline of her abs. Even with all the running she does, there’s still a slight softness in her stomach she wishes she could get rid of, but Jaime moves his fingers across it as tenderly as he touches the rest of her and she draws him close for a kiss. His hand inches lower still, slipping between her wet folds again. She gasps and clutches his shoulder. “You said you wanted me to touch you, Brienne. Am I not doing what you want?” 

His fingers are so close to her clit and she writhes against him a little, urging him to get there faster. “No,” she breathes. “You are, you are. You’re doing so well.” 

“Yes,” he hisses against her mouth just as he strokes her again, fingertips grazing her clit. Brienne cries out, lifting one of her legs over his, drawing him even closer. “Fuck. You’re so wet for me.” 

“Jaime.” Heat licks up her spine, her body curling towards him. “Please, you always know how to touch me.” 

“I like doing it,” he rasps, biting gently at her neck. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

“Yes, don’t stop,” she whimpers, her hand clutching at his well-muscled forearm. 

He does, making her moan and press further into him as his fingers move faster. “Are you going to come for me?” Sometimes the way the gravel in his voice scrapes along her skin is enough to push her over the edge. “Brienne. Come for me.” He presses two fingers against her clit and she falls apart, her hips bucking against his hand, and Jaime continues to slowly stroke as she comes down. 

“Gods,” Brienne groans, burying her face in his shoulder. Her whole body still feels as if it's levitating off the mattress. “Your hands are...very talented.” It sounds lame even as it comes out of her mouth, but to his credit, Jaime only chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I like following instructions.” 

Brienne peeks an eye open at that, wondering how they’d gotten from him stretching in her lap on the couch to her lying here, being completely obliterated by an orgasm. Not that she was complaining. “We did get off track somehow.” He brushes a hand down her side and Brienne catches his wrist in her hand. “You distracted me.” 

“Not a distraction,” he intones lowly. “A pleasant detour.” 

When her body stops buzzing, Brienne props herself up on an elbow. He lifts an eyebrow at her, and her heart swells in her chest, grateful for his patience. “You take care of me,” she says, allowing her gaze to slowly travel down his body, then back up to his face. “And I want to do the same for you.” 

He bites his lip, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Brienne…” her name escapes his throat in a rasp as he reaches for her, gentle fingers tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

His cock brushes against her thigh, flushed and swollen. She reaches down and rubs her thumb across the head, Jaime letting out a throaty groan. “Do you want me on top?” 

“Whatever you want, fuck.” He is practically panting beside her, fingers clutching at whatever part of her he can reach, and a thrill runs up her spine at how easily she can render him speechless--well, not speechless, because he is hardly ever that--but so easily awed by her actions, her words. 

Jaime rolls onto his back and she strokes him once before she is slipping down over him, letting out a satisfied gasp as he fills her. He threads his fingers through hers, tugging gently so she’ll lean down to kiss him. “I love the way you feel.” Brienne purposely drops her voice, wanting to see Jaime’s reaction, as she nips at his lower lips. His eyes flash with want and he thrusts up into her, making her whimper against his mouth. When he does it again almost immediately, it knocks her breath away, and Brienne realizes how desperate he is for her. 

“You’re being so patient for me.” She straightens, Jaime looking up at her, eyes smoldering, but his face lit up with adoration.

Brienne runs her hands slowly up the length of his torso, pressing against the firm muscle of his chest as she moves her hips. “Gods, I love how strong you are,” he hisses, fingers clutching at her lower back. 

Sometimes they are so caught up in the moment, desperate and needy for each other, they only catch glimpses of each other, an encouraging smile here, hooded eyes there. Often Brienne is so consumed by the way he kisses her, touches her, that she curls her body towards him and buries her face in his shoulder as her thighs clutch him, but tonight, she makes a conscious effort to watch him as they move together. It surprises her how intently he looks at her, how much it moves her to catalogue all of his grunts, his hums of pleasure.

“I like seeing you like this,” her voice fades a little on the last part, momentarily overwhelmed at how responsive he is to her, how he looks at her with such awe. “You’re doing so well for me.” 

“Fuck, I-I missed you so much.” Jaime’s eyes are always so expressive, how they grow brighter when he sees her, his whole face lighting up. The way they twinkle when he’s teasing her, paired with a wry grin, but now they are soft, like a cozy, green glen where she feels protected from everything else. Everything outside the two of them. His hand trails down her spine, making her whole body tremble. 

“Jaime...” She’s caught off guard by the emotion written across his face, threading through his voice even as her hips continue to crash against his. A deep fondness wells up in her chest. It’s the same kind she felt tonight when he walked through her door. Adoration, affection, maybe even love. 

Brienne doesn’t let those feelings spill over yet, instead she channels all of her affection into her movements. Her hands caress all her favorite parts of him: the scar on his lower abdomen, the hollow of his neck, the sharp cut of his chin, and the bump in his nose. Jaime’s hands continue to clutch at her hips, but every so often a palm will snake down her thigh, soft and gentle, fingertips dragging across the thick muscle. As Brienne continues her tactile map of his body, raking a hand through his chest hair and stroking her thumb along the inside of his wrist, he never tears his gaze away from her, but there is a slight questioning look in his eyes as Brienne continues her path over his body. “You’re magnificent,” she breathes, lowering her mouth to his. Sucking on his bottom lip makes Jaime press her closer, his hips bucking against hers. “I want you to come for me. I know you can.” 

That elicits a shuddering groan from Jaime, his hand tangling in her hair, pressing his forehead to hers for a brief moment. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” He snakes a hand between them, fingers landing at a spot right above where she is moving against his cock, one which makes her body arch into his, a muffled whimper smothered against his skin. “I want you right there with me. I’m close.” 

“Can you--ahh.” Brienne tries to form words, but when he’s touching her like that, she can hardly think. Jaime seems to know what she wants, the planes of muscle in his stomach rippling as he sits up. Something about the proximity to him and the friction gets her there much quicker. “Perfect,” she smiles at him, running a hand through his hair, thoroughly mussed from the mattress. Her hand clutches at his cheek as his fingers make a particularly effective pass at her. 

“That’s it,” he encourages, his smile wide, eyes bright. “I thought about you all weekend.” Brienne almost wants to cover his mouth with her hand, because she wanted to be the one to take care of him. He always takes such good care of her and she wanted to return the favor, but the thought of Jaime thinking of her while they were apart softens her and spurns her on. She wants to give him everything he desires. 

“When you talk to me, it gets me all worked up.” She tells him and his mouth lifts into a pleased smile. 

“I know. I like you all worked up,” he replies in a breathy tone. Brienne can never have enough of his touch, but when he is stroking her this way, it almost makes her mad that he’s so skilled, so adept in knowing exactly what she wants. 

“Cocky.” It comes out in a shaky breath and his laugh vibrates against her collarbone. 

“I love this so much,” he encourages her. “Being under your control.” He drops his head to tease her nipple with his mouth and her hand lands at the nape of his neck, her head dropping back at the sensation of his teeth. “Making you lose control,” he continues, his breath hot against her skin. “Come for me. You come so beautifully, Brienne.” 

Between her hips moving against him and his touch, her breath is coming in sharp gasps. “I am, I am,” she manages to say. He doesn’t quicken his movements, only remains steady, worshiping her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he encourages and his gentle tone pushes her over the edge. Thighs clutch at him again and again, unable to stop. She catches a flash of his face, smug and happy. “Yes, yes, fuck, I love you.” The declaration startles her, but then he’s following, muscles quivering, a hand gripping in her hair, then fingers running through in soft strokes. He rests his forehead against her shoulder, trying to slow his breathing. “Seven’s sake,” he murmurs and she laughs. 

Her skin sparks under his light touches, but her limbs feel leaden at the same time, boneless and unable to hold herself up. “I can’t move,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“That’s okay.” Carefully, Jaime rolls them over so he can slip out of her. 

He stands, a little shakily, but as he starts to move away, she reaches out to stop him. “Where are you going?” 

Jaime slides his hand into hers, dropping a kiss on her knuckles. “Just to get a washcloth, Legs. I’ll be right back.” In the minute he’s gone, Brienne reflects on the words which fell out of his mouth. She’s not going to hold him to anything said moments before an orgasm, but seeing him walk through the door tonight after a weekend apart made her feel much more at peace. Being with Jaime, she doesn’t feel anxious about all the things she worried about in the past with other guys. Doesn’t worry about whether she’s said something stupid or whether her affection is too much. Brienne is herself around him. That is it. That is all. 

It feels almost too simple, but when he emerges from the bathroom and helps her clean up, the washcloth warmed under hot water, she searches his face. Jaime doesn’t show any sign of remembering what he said or if he does, shows no embarrassment about it. When he catches her watching him, Jaime clicks his tongue, a roguish grin spreading across his face. “If you want another round, you’ll have to give me twenty minutes.” 

“No, I wasn’t thinking that--I mean, yes,” she clarifies, a giggle escaping her mouth. “But not yet. Come here.” He flops down happily beside her on the mattress, an arm falling across her hip. Brienne takes a deep breath. “I love you, too.” 

His eyes snap up to hers, those green eyes she feels so safe around, only now there is a tinge of doubt in them as he searches her face. “Really?” His complicated relationship with his family is the only reason for his momentary skepticism; Brienne doesn’t question his feelings for her, doesn’t wonder if she’s good enough. 

“ _Really_ ,” she promises.

His throat bobs as he swallows, gaze dropping to her mouth. “I love you,” he murmurs as his lips slide over hers. When Jaime pulls back, his fingers brush against her cheek, his face warm and open. “I love you so much.” 

Happiness bubbles up inside her and she moves a little closer to Jaime, who also inches a little closer, both of them breaking into giggles. She places a hand in the center of his chest. “You know, you ruined my plan.” 

“You and your plans.” He shakes his head, but he’s smiling, amused. “How did I manage that?”

“When you said you missed me, I wanted to tell you then.” 

“And then I beat you to it.” 

“That’s okay,” she shrugs. “It fits. You are the verbal one.” 

“I prefer mouthy.” He flashes a teeth-baring smile, like she’s an animal he would devour. And she wouldn’t object. 

Brienne pokes his shin with her foot. “I don’t mind your mouth.” 

“Mmm, I know.” Jaime nuzzles his nose against the place where her neck and shoulder meet. “You could say it again now. Make up for it.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughs, but then softens before repeating it. “I love you.” 

But instead of responding sweetly, his cheeks draw up into a smug grin. “You’re really angling for that third orgasm, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be a dick,” she laughs. Brienne pauses for a moment, trying to prevent the wide smile from spreading across her cheeks before she says it a third time, but that smile is there to stay. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
